1. Field
This invention is generally related to semiconductor fabrication methods, and more particularly to a method for fabricating diamond semiconductors.
2. Background
Diamond possesses favorable theoretical semiconductor performance characteristics. However, practical diamond based semiconductor device applications remain limited. One issue that has limited the development of practical diamond based semiconductors is the difficulty of fabricating quality n-type layers in diamonds. While attempts have been made to improve n-type diamond fabrication based on limiting the concentration of vacancy created defects, the difficulties associated with fabricating quality n-type layers in diamond has yet to be sufficiently resolved. Deficiencies in known diamond fabrication technology include those related to etching and contact formation. Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved system and method for fabricating diamond semiconductors, including n-type layers within diamond semiconductors.